Page ordering is defined as the placement of job pages into cells on a multi-up imposed sheet of paper to achieve various outcomes. Many standard algorithmic page ordering operations exist and are in wide use in the production printing realm. Examples include: Step and Repeat, Step and Increment, Cut and Stack, Booklet, etc. As varied and robust as these algorithmic approaches may be, they cannot address every specialized customer requirement.
Typically, customized print jobs require manual page ordering of pages. The user must specify on a page by page basis, exactly which page follows which other page in a print job. This is a tedious and time-consuming endeavor for projects that are several pages and the time consumption (as well as potential for error) is only magnified as the page count grows.
As can be seen, there is a need to improve on the process to manually order pages in a print job.